Behind Closed Doors
by Ksrjah
Summary: Natsu loves spending time with Lucy, so what better time to do that than to invade her house?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Upon further inspection Natsu Dragneel came to the realization that his best friend, fellow guild mate, and team mate had not over reacted like he had initially thought.

Imagine Natsu, minding his own business, spitting insults at Gray while he nursed a drink that Mirajane had just handed him. The mid afternoon heat filtered into the guild, which didn't both Natsu, but Gray pulled at his shirt in discomfort, and that pleased the fire breather.

Then imagine Lucy Heartfilia storming in through the double doors of the guild entrance. Her generous chest heaving like she had run the entire way there, and her palms resting on the doors as she propped them open. Narrowed like daggers, her eyes searched the guild, and Natsu would have laughed at the poor fool who'd angered his partner if that glare had not intensified when her eyes met his.

He blinked and she was upon him. Her famous Lucy kick had him flying into the request board, and with a grunt he sat up among the rubble. "What the hell Lucy!" He growled, rubbing at his shoulder blade gingerly.

Said blonde's stare went cold. "You should think twice before destroying my apartment." Without sparing him another glance or word, she leaned towards him, and for a moment Natsu thought she may be helping him up but when she pulled away with a piece of paper in her hand Natsu frowned.

"You going on a mission?" He asked her retreating back. She didn't respond, muttered something to Mirajane at the bar as the barmaid approved the request.

Natsu staggered to his feet. "Cool! Let me get my stuff—"

"Alone," Lucy hissed, "I'm going on a mission alone."

XxXx

Natsu stepped over the debris of Lucy's closet door, wincing when the charred remains of some of her clothing dirtied the sole of his sandal. He had no recollection of doing something like this, but then again Natsu didn't really pay attention to what he was doing so long as he was having fun. So was he surprised? No.

The comforter of her bed had burn holes, the window pane had spider web fractures. The door to her room hung from the hinges, and the bathroom had somehow flooded. The kitchen had flies swirling around the ceiling high stack of dirty dishes. The fridge had food spilling down the sides, and what looked like pudding had been smeared across the linoleum flooring. Her front door had scorch marks.

Natsu crossed his arms, debating on how he could make all this up to his best friend. Leaning up against the arch way of the kitchen he almost feel on his face when the wood gave away. Catching himself on a broken chair he sighed. He had a lot of work to do.

XxXx

Lucy's mission took just over four days.

Natsu's personal mission took just a little longer than Lucy's.

He heard her approaching before he saw her. She pushed the front door open in a lazy manner, dragging her feet as she closed the door behind her. From his spot at the archway (halfway repaired and unpainted) he watched with interest as she placed her keys on the newly bought key holder and then turned to face the kitchen.

Judging by the change in emotion Lucy had expected to find the same mess she had left. Natsu smiled proudly when her mouth gaped open. "W-What?" She whispered.

"Natsu!" She spun to face him, eyes wide.

"Surprise?" He held his hands up, gesturing to the fresh smelling kitchen with a hammer.

Covering her mouth, she walked over to him, touching the wood of the archway. "You did all of this?"

Grinning Natsu nodded. "I also replaced all the things that were damaged by the flood in the bathroom, all the things I broke or burned in my room, and repainted the burns on the side of the house."

Natsu's grin fell a little when Lucy's eyes began to water. "Are you still mad at me?"

Giggling Lucy shook her head 'no', then out of nowhere leapt at him, her arms squeezing the breathe out of him. He returned the hug, careful of the hammer.

"This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me, Thank you Natsu."

Sheepishly he pulled away. "I'm just replacing everything I ruined. You shouldn't be thanking me, I should be apologizing to you."

Wiping at her cheeks, Lucy looked away, fidgeting. "Well then, I forgive you."

Natsu threw his fist in the air. "Yosh! Can I sleep in your bed again then?"

"Don't push your luck dragon boy."

Laughing, he swung an arm around her shoulder. "I'll just have to sneak in while you're sleeping then."

"Ugh!" Lucy guffawed, "You are gonna be the death of me!"

Ducking out of his hold Lucy announced her plan to shower then go to bed, but before she could disappear down the hall Natsu grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer to him. Shocked, she peered over her shoulder at him, her face mere inches away from his. For whatever reason she started to radiate heat. Her cheeks also grew red. Man she must be real tired or something.

"One more thing," He murmured, "I know your birthday party is in like six days, but I'm totally broke from all the repairs. So consider this a birthday gift okay?"

Chuckling to herself she pulled away from him, her cheeks still red, and her breathing oddly uneven. She stuttered something out that sounded like 'you didn't have to' and 'you shouldn't have' mixed together before excusing herself and rushing off to the bathroom.

What a weirdo. "Happy Birthday Lucy, don't die in the shower!"

* * *

AN:

Hello there. It's been a while, and I apologize. But I could not pass up Nalu week. So this is prompt one, gift. I'm going to make each prompt somewhat connectable, but also readable on their own. So despite the story being a chaptered one, it will be marked as complete because for all intents and purposes these are oneshots.

And before anyone asks yes I plan on updating and finishing all my other stories. I've actually been working on them haha!

So thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Lucy's finger grazed the smooth edge of the new wood of the door jam. She rested her head on it, thinking that the pine smelled nice. She would have preferred oak, but considering Natsu had paid for and installed all the repairs for her apartment himself she didn't have the heart to change it.

From his spot on her bed said dragon slayer lounged. Despite the practical reconstruction of her entire apartment do to his habit of playing with fire, he let a thin strip of fire intertwine with his fingers, like a snake weaving through the posts of a fence.

"You think you would have learned not to use your magic in the house." Flipping her head over, she took the towel out of her hair, rubbing it into a damp dryness. Her mismatched tank top and short shorts stuck to her skin as steam drifted from the bathroom and into the bedroom.

Ignoring her halfhearted scold Natsu continued his fire play. "Jeeze Lucy, even in 90 degree weather you still take hot showers?"

Lucy shrugged, straightening as she tossed her towel in the hamper. "So why are you here so early? It's not even dinner yet." She noted, bare feet padding over the material of her new plush carpet. She stopped at her vanity, peering into the mirror and frowning at the wet mop on her head.

"Guild got boring without you around." He spoke nonchalantly.

She couldn't help the blush as she ran a brush through her hair. "E-Even with Gray around?"

Natsu chuckled, and without looking she knew his grin rivaled the sun. "Even with Gray around."

A weird silence fell over them. Not tense, not awkward, but kind of loaded. Like if she turned to look at him he'd eat her or something. Except probably not that. Natsu ate a lot of things, but Lucy didn't think he ate humans. She finished brushing her hair, and just looked at her reflection for a second.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Natsu piped up.

Lucy faced him. "Nothing really. Just spacing out."

Natsu nodded, a thoughtful look over coming his curiosity. "I have something to ask you-err, tell you?" He scratched at the back of his neck with the hand not playing with fire.

"Oh yeah? Is that the real reason you're here?" A nervousness coiled in her stomach.

"Yeah," He sat up straight, extinguishing the flame as he fisted his hand tightly shut, "I've been reluctant to tell anyone but Happy about this."

Approaching her bed Lucy sat down, her hand roaming over the crimson color bedspread, her eyes focused on everything but his face. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah…no? Maybe?" His voice made an odd cracking sound, "I've been having these dreams-about what happened to the you that came from the future. And it always ends with you-her? Calling out to me, but me being too late."

Lucy stiffened, eyes slowly meeting his. "Natsu that future isn't our future anymore. You don't have to worry about that anymore."

"That's the thing Lucy," He scooted closer to her, eyes wide, "that's only how it started. As of recent I've been having the same exact dream, except instead of her dying, it's you." He flung his hands at her in emphasis. "I hate it."

Placing a hand on his knee, Lucy frowned. "How long have you been having these nightmares Natsu?"

"A couple weeks now. Maybe three?"

Lucy's frown deepened. "And you didn't tell me you've been feeling this vulnerable for almost a month?!"

Furrowing his brow, Natsu crossed his arm in defiance. "See I knew I shouldn't have told you. Now you're all worried, and saying I'm vulnerable when I'm not and—b"

"Natsu, you are vulnerable!"

"—I am not scared!"

"To be vulnerable does not just mean to be scared. It means to be weary of the things you can't control."

Natsu heaved a heavy sigh. "The dreams don't make me feel vulnerable. Deep down I know I can kick Future Rogue's ass. They make me feel useless cause I can't get there in time to stop it from happening."

The corner of her mouth twitched with a smile. "Aw, that's sweet."

Lucy swore she saw him blush before he turned away. Clearing his throat, he barked a snide reply. "You've been reading too many of Erza's books Lucy."

Blowing a raspberry at him she stood up. Little did he know she had a book submitted into a romance novel contest. Smiling to herself, she placed a hand on Natsu's head, she mused his hair affectionately. "I'm going to make dinner now."

Whatever complaint that had been on the tip of his tongue died, and a whoop of excitement accompanied the growl of his stomach. "Can I stay the night too?" He asked, face lighting up like that of a puppy.

She just couldn't say no to that. Who knows, it might even help him with his nightmares. "Sure, but don't hog the covers."


	3. Chapter 3

Day Three:

Natsu would bet money that Lucy didn't know that he had been watching her paint her nails. She sat in a loose t-shirt and boy shorts on the windowsill, her hair done up in a tight pony tail. Her feet were perched in a crouched position, her concentration focused on the light pink nail polish and that alone. Natsu watched her for a couple more moments, and when she cursed under her breath after making a mistake, he tried hard not to snort.

He sneaked on over to her writing desk, remembering the objective of his surprise visit. He had full intentions on sneaking in, getting what he wanted, and then sneaking back out while she showered. But when he approached the window he jumped out of sight in shock when he saw her chilling on his typical entrance instead of in where he expected her to be: in the shower.

So instead he used the door for once.

His objective? Simple.

Sneak into her apartment, steal the finished book before Levy could read it so he could brag about being the first to read her writing. He shuffled some forms away, something saying congratulations, another with her name on it, and then finally a thick pile of papers held together by a paperclip surfaced. He would have taken the manuscript and ran in it not for the blue '1st place' ribbon laying lazily across it.

He hesitated just long enough to let his opportunity to escape pass. Lucy, with capped nail polish in hand, turned and hopped off the windowsill. She froze upon seeing him, eyes darting from the papers now scattered around her desk, his hand gripping the blue ribbon, and then finally his face.

"What are you doing Natsu?" She sounded dangerous.

A little frightened, a little indignant, he replied. "You're story won something? Thanks for letting me know you entered it in a contest."

When he had been rebuilding her apartment he had wondered why he had not come across her novel (He'd hoped to read it), and when he'd been waiting for her to get out of the shower before he decided to lounged on her bed he had searched her room thinking she might have taken it with her when she went on that solo mission.

It made sense now. Her novel had been sitting in a pile of finalist on a writing contest judge's desk.

"You never asked," She huffed, crossing her arms, "what are you doing here anyway?"

He scratched the side of his head, grinning sheepishly. "I wanted to read it?"

Lucy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You wouldn't like it."

"Of course I would like it! It won first place!" He exclaimed.

"It won first place in a romance novel contest."

"So?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "You don't have a romantic bone in your body Natsu. Trust me. There's no fighting. No grand adventure. Just some drama, some kissing. You'll be bored to death."

"You don't know that!" He would never admit it, but she was right. It sounded boring to him, but Lucy seemed so against him reading it, and he loved to push her buttons.

Lucy gave him a confused look. "Why do you want to read it so badly?"

He picked the manuscript up, placing the blue ribbon back on the desk. "Cause I want to be the first one at the guild to read you're writing!"

He made haste in his retreat, ducking past her when she tried to snatch his scarf as he flung himself out of her bedroom window. He hit the ground running, the sound of her angry words music to his ears. He clutched the papers to his chest, careful not to crumble them.

XxXx

He started reading at six pm, and before he knew it he'd read the last work of the last page. Placing the stack of papers down, he flopped down on his hammock, wincing when the first morning rays filtered on in through his curtain-less window. He faintly remembered looking at the wall clock around 2am, shrugging, and continuing to read. For a romance story, it'd sure captured him.

Maybe because he could relate to the main male character so well. The guy had an issue with impulses, and liked to light things on fire, and gets in trouble with the authorities a lot. The guy had a wide range of friends too, and didn't really have a family, but loved his pet cat like a son.

Yeah, the guy—Luke, had a lot in common with him, and despite everyone's belief Natsu was not oblivious. He knew the character had been based off of him.

He also knew the main character- a girl with dyed pink hair and a love for astrology named Summer-was based off of Lucy.

The implications of the kiss they shared, and the heated sex scene were not lost on Natsu. He'd be lying if his thoughts had not bridged over to reality-what if he and Lucy kissed, what if he pushed Lucy against the wall like Luke did to Summer?

What did this all mean?

Sitting up, he placed a hand on the stack of papers. He knew three things for certain.

One: The story deserved the blue ribbon.

Two: Levy (and Erza) would love it.

Three: Levy would know what it all means. She always does.

So with a leap and a bound he was off to the guild, ready to face the wrath of a certain blonde.

* * *

Sorry this is a little late! I hung out with a friend Tuesday evening and by the time I got home I just went to bed cause I had work in the morning. But hey, It's the 4th of July today, and raining, so that means some extra time to write!

As for this story, I struggled real hard with figuring out a unique story to go with ribbon. All I could think of was Lucy's ribbon she uses to tie up her hair, so while at work I just kept thinking of alternate meanings. Ribbon of blood, Ribbon Candy, ribbon on top of a present, and then light lighting striking the blue ribbon idea popped in my head haha.

Any who, I've edited the first two stories finally, so they read cleaner.

And a happy 4th of July for those that live in the states, and for those who don't, have an awesome day! The next chapter will be up shortly!


	4. Chapter 4

Day Four:

The key to her door slip into the lock effortlessly, and Lucy's eyes narrowed. When she left for her date some five hours ago she remembered clearly locking her front door. Tucking her house keys back into her clutch, she fished her celestial keys out. The chances of the intruder being a pink haired idiot were high, but better to be safe than sorry. She pushed the door open, the new hinges making no noise as the door slide completely open. Peering inside she let a hoarse breathe out through her nose.

The pink haired idiot mentioned before stood bent over in front of her fridge, the entire upper half of his body shoved into the top self. He suddenly stilled, probably just now noticing her presence. Straighten to his full height with a drumstick in his hand he smiled a toothy grin. "Hiya Lucy!"

Rubbing at her temple, Lucy plopped her clutch on her new hardwood kitchen table. "Did you eat all the chicken yet?"

His bright beam turned guilty. He wordlessly offered her the half eaten drumstick.

She waved him off. "I figured. I'll order Chinese." A menu for said Chinese Restaurant had been placed on the table. She dragged it closer to her.

Natsu inhaled the rest of the chicken-bone and all. "I'm sorry Lucy, I thought you would have eaten on your date."

Only somewhat disturbed by is eating habits Lucy shook her head 'no'. "My date showed up really late. We lost the reservation to the restaurant."

Natsu started hacking, the chicken bone expelling from his mouth in splintered pieces. "W-What…a bastard." He managed to say in between coughing fits.

Sighing, Lucy walked over to him and without much thought started slapping him on the back. His coughs became more violent before another small chunk of drumstick dislodged itself from his throat. It sickened her how normal this type of behavior was between them.

"Yeah, he turned out to be a loser," She continued like he hadn't just been dying, "he wouldn't stop talking about his ex girlfriends, and is job, and how rich his dad is. I don't think he even knows I'm a Fairy Tail mage."

Ducking back into her fridge Natsu pulled out some milk. Instead of using a glass he took a large gulp right from the bottle. If he hadn't finished it in the time it took her to open her mouth she would have called him a pig.

Letting out a deep breathe of content, Natsu chucked the milk bottle at the garbage. He missed. "Jeeze, you sure can pick them." He laughed.

She watched the bottle roll across the floor, refusing to meet his stare. "At this rate, I don't think I'll ever find love."

Natsu made a weird noise, like a cross between a grunt and a chuckle. "You shouldn't worry about that, Lucy."

Lucy blinked hard. Once, twice, before chancing a glance at Natsu. He returned to his search through her fridge. "Why?" Her voice came out small.

Shrugging, Natsu stopped rummaging through her fridge for a second. He spoke without facing her. "You have me right?"

"W-What do you mean by that?" She blushed.

He didn't respond immediately, and instead pulled some old egg salad out, he sniffed it and pulled away with a grimace. She giggled.

"I'm not sure Lucy, but when I figure it out I'll let you know okay?"

For just a second Lucy could have sworn she saw the beginnings of a blush coloring his cheeks, but he turned away from her before she could know for sure. "You promise?"

"Promise." He answered back without hesitation.

Satisfied and feeling less down on herself about her failed date she returned to the kitchen table where the menu for the Chinese food sat abandoned next to her clutch. Picking up the folded paper she opened it, not actually looking at the food items listed.

Instead she focused on the hope rising in her chest, eyes shifting to Natsu's form as he snacks on some grapes she doesn't remember buying.

* * *

And here is Promise! This one came easily to me, and is actually one of the drabbles that this little story is planned around. Tomorrow's word 'dare' is where the idea for this story came from though. Which reminds me, I'll be without internet sat and sun so the last couple words will be posted on Monday. I apologize about that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Boy are they in trouble."

Somewhere far, far away, a feminine voice uttered. It echoed almost, bouncing off the walls of Lucy's head as she snuggled deeper into the warm sleep she had previously been engulfed. Her attention started to fade, coherent thought scattering like mice.

"—she know?" Another voice, also feminine drew her back in, she didn't pay it much heed as it sounded like it came from underwater. Must be the beginnings of a dream. She most certainly was not underwater at the moment, even asleep she knew that much.

Another voice, this one distinctly her best friend only served to confuse her. It was clearer, and Lucy worried about the true origin of these voices. "He's totally not gonna leave her alone after this."

Yawning, Lucy succumbed to wakefulness, albeit not enough to open her eyes. She took in the up and down motion of her headrest and immediately remembered that Natsu had slept over the night before. She had slept soundly, and hoped he had too. She couldn't even recall having a dream, and wondered if Natsu had had a nightmare even though she slept right next to him. Or on top of him. Which ever.

"You think she's awake?" The first voice that fished her out of her fitful sleep now had a name to go with it. What was Cana doing in her room? Somehow she felt it would be better to keep her nose buried in whatever nook she'd rolled into.

"I don't know, her breathing still seems pretty even." Her Best friend's voice perked up in the typical Levy kind of way.

"Should we come back later?" That could only be Lisanna, what with the slightly nervous, if not embarrassed incline to her words.

"And miss teasing them when they finally come to? Never!" Cana exclaimed, not even trying to be quite. It earned her a couple rushed 'shhhhh!" from both Levy and Lisanna though.

The final voice, and the one that jolted Lucy into action was Erza's. "She told us to be here a noon, and we are here at noon. If anyone should adjust their situation in this room, it's Lucy."

And like a bucket of cold water had been splashed onto her Lucy's eyes snapped open. It's Noon! She over slept! But how, she distinctly remembers setting her alarm for ten!

Before she could turn to apologize to her friends, she noticed that an arm had wrapped itself tightly at her waist, keeping her pinned to the side of Natsu's body. Sometime in the night she had hooked a leg onto his hip, and nestled up to him so one of his legs was wedged between hers. Her face had found the area just under his chin, and one of her hands lay sprawled over the center of his chin. Whew, could she had put herself in a more compromising position?

The fates must like to mess with her, Natsu grunted, thrusting his hips in the air as he turned to his side. He took her with him, and she fell to the mattress back first. It seemed it was his turn to snuggle her.

Before she could fret about him squishing her, Lucy smiled sheepishly at the group of girls who stood to the side of her bed. "H-Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting." She tried to pull off a nonchalant aura, but considering Levy's giggling, she did the exact opposite.

"You got a little something here," Cana gestured to the entire length of her body, "I doubt you want help though. The color pink looks good on you."

Lucy blushed, and on cue Natsu's pink-excuse her, salmon-mess of hair pushed against her cheek when he exhaled and nuzzled closer to her. She feebly pushed at him, but his deadweight squashed any hope of him budging. She sighed.

"So when's the wedding?" Cana chipped in, and Lucy's blush went full facial.

"W-W-Wedding!" She screeched.

Something devious flashed in Lisanna's eyes. "You're already sleeping together. We can't have you getting pregnant out of wedlock!"

Then, fast like lightning and loud like thunder Erza clasped Natsu by the shoulder, shaking the poor dragon slayer abruptly awake. "HOW DEAR YOU!" She bellowed, brown eyes intense as she threw the man to the ground.

"I'm sorry!" Natsu huddled to the side of Lucy's bed, "Don't hurt me Erza!" He pleaded, holding his arms up as a frail shield.

Lucy shot up. "Erza they we're kidding!"

All aggression left Erza at once, and she deflated. "That's a relief."

Slowly uncurling, Natsu looked around in obvious bewilderment. "What is going on? Why are all you guys here?"

"I over slept for Girl's Day. They're supposed to be here. You on the other hand are not." Lucy cut in quick before Cana could say whatever had been on the tip of the drunkard's tongue. Whatever it was, Lucy would bet on it being humiliating and crude.

Natsu looked offended. "What do you mean I'm not supposed to be here?"

Frowning, she mentally cursed Natsu. Jeeze, he made her feel like she kicked a puppy. "You're not a girl." She said curtly.

He stood, looking around the room. She pointed at his navy vest that he'd hung on her desk chair before crawling into bed with her. He sent her a weak smile, and a pang made her heart feel heavy. She hated it when he looked at her that way. Usually it was when she refused to buy him food, or go on an exceptionally dangerous mission, or when she would stay home to write a novel. The dragon slayer sure made it hard for her to put distance between them when he looked at her like he'd cry if she told him 'no' one more time.

"Hey, I think he should stay," Cana piped up, "I mean we weren't gonna do anything extra girly today. Just gossip. Maybe play some games."

Natsu slipped his vest on, shooting them a hopeful grin. "I like games! And I like gossip."

It took seconds. Lucy opened her mouth to disagree, but before she could Natsu turned to Levy like a shark. "So what's been up with you and Metalhead, huh?"

A little more than shocked, Levy stuttered. "I-I Don't K-Know what you mean."

And that was how Natsu found his way into Lucy's girl's day plans. Somehow, he ended up fitting in pretty well. At first, Lucy admitted to being a bit grumpy about the entire situation. She planned this so the girls of the guild (she didn't care who showed, as long as they were girls) could talk about whatever-including guys in the guild-without running a risk of said guy partner overhearing. Also, when living a life of danger and peril, it's nice to hang out with people of the same sex and just relax and do girly things. Like painting your nails.

So she suggested that. She took out her vast collection of nail polish, and as the girls went crazy over her plethora of colors she glanced at Natsu. He looked thoughtful, and she hoped he had been thinking about leaving. He caught her stare, and grinned, pulling out a deep red from the collection.

"I think this one suits you best Lucy!"

Jokingly, or at least Lucy hoped, Lisanna motioned at Lucy's choppy paint job on her toes from a month ago. "You should paint her nails, Natsu!"

Lucy laughed, only to gasp when Natsu grasped her ankles and pulled them into his lap. With his tongue sticking out from the corner of his mouth he started. The girl's watched in both rapture and fascination as he successfully put on coat on without incident.

"You're oddly good at that Natsu." Lisanna voiced what everyone had been thinking.

Erza cleared her throat, already beginning her first coat in a pearl color. "I used to make him and Gray paint my nails all the time as children—right after we bathed."

Lucy choked, the rest of the girl's laughed, and Natsu shot a glare at Erza's, fanning at Lucy's feet to help them dry faster. "Only because you made us!" He bit back.

Lisanna giggled, grasping a light blue color. "You never painted my nails!" She joked.

He gave her a serious look. "I don't paint nails anymore. I put my foot down on that one."

Levy cocked her head to the side, a clear coat in hand. "But you're painting Lu-chan's now."

"Lucy's different." Natsu nodded to himself like that explained everything.

Cana leaned forward, her chest tucked up against the fronts of her knees. "How so?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I like doing this type of stuff for her I guess."

"You don't do this type of stuff!" Lucy whined, but her exclamation went ignored.

Cana smirked. "So do you bathe with her then?"

"Ohhhh, I wish! But she always Lucy kicks me right out of the bathroom!"

XxXx

Sometime later, after everyone's nails had dried, and some good natured fun with Natsu ("Comeon! Let us paint your nails!")(Cold Day in hell!"). The group at fallen into a comfortable sharing session of gossip. Levy admitted to having feelings for Gajeel. Kind of. More like she accidently said that she found his piercing sexy, but to Lucy that was the same difference. Erza said she saw Elfman sneaking off with Evergreen. Lisanna confirmed seeing them chilling in the pool together.

Much to Lucy's happiness the day had turned out to be overall girly even with Natsu's presence. And-despite Cana's random teasing-none of them had brought up her not so hidden feelings for the man in the room.

But like Lisanna could read her mind, the conversation turned to her. "So Lucy, you've been awful quiet over there."

"Yeah," Levy agreed, her cheeks puffing out, "Did you think you could call me out on my attraction to Gajeel without consequences?"

Lucy shrugged, playing it off cool. She felt like dying on the inside. "I just haven't heard or seen anything of interest lately. Too many missions."

Cana crossed her arms. "I call bullshit."

"Yeah give us the scoop," Levy made eyes at Natsu.

The poor guy looked so lost.

"Uh," Her eyes went to her freshly painted toes. He really did do a good job, "Um, nothing's changed. He's been real nice to me lately. That's kinda strange." She tried to stay a vague as she could.

"Who?" Natsu questioned, eyes narrowed.

The girl's met his question with owlish stares.

Ignoring his question, Lisanna asked her own. "Then what was up with that?" She glanced to her bed which remained in disarray.

"Are you guys talking about me?" Natsu shifted his gave from girl to girl, linger on Lucy.

"Uhm…No—"

Cana interrupted Lucy. "You're sharper than you let on."

Suddenly Lucy felt very lightheaded. Her chest constricted, and she found it hard to look at Natsu.

"I don't know why you guys were being so secretive. I'm right here."

Cana facepalmed. Lucy sighed. She never felt so happy that her best friend and partner happened to also be the densest mage in the guild. "It's nothing, let's play a game." Lucy quipped.

Levy jumped at the chance. "I've actually been waiting for this! I really want to play truth or dare! Like real bad. I haven't played it since I first joined the guild. And, we've never played with Lu-chan!"

Lucy instantly went to reject the idea, but everyone else burst into excited agreement.

"Who starts?"

"How about the host?"

"Lucy, start!"

Taking a deep, steading breath Lucy smiled sweetly at Levy. If she was going down, she'd take her fellow bookworm with her. "Levy, truth or dare?"

"Uhm," The petite girl looked around the room. She looked oddly confident. "Dare."

"Hmmm, let me see…." Lucy tapped her chin in thought, "how about…no that's too dumb…ummm…" A solid minute went by, "Oh I dare you to replace all of Gajeel's underwear with yours."

The group erupted with cackles. Even Levy cracked up.

Natsu slammed the palm of his hand on her back. "That was a good one Lucy!"

"Yeah Lu-chan, I'm actually kind of excited for this!"

Cana sniggered. "You think you can top that Levy?"

"Let's find out," Levy turned to Erza, "Truth or Dare."

"Truh." The red head said it like it was her final showdown.

Levy smiled. "I was hoping you'd pick truth. What exactly is going on with you and Jellal?"

"Yeah!" Natsu crossed his legs, immediately interested. Good grief, the man was just as into this as the girls.

Erza went red. "We are friends."

Cana snorted. "With benefits."

"That's indecent!" Erza looked about ready to faint.

Taking pity on the sword mage, Lucy figured her reaction was proof that she held some pretty serious feelings for the escaped convict. "Moving on."

Erza quickly picked Natsu, still red, still shaken, but somehow her words remained composed. "Truth or Dare, Natsu."

"Should you expect anything different than dare?"

Erza smiled that tiny scheming smile she gets whenever something goes her way. "I dare you to paint your toe nails pink and leave it there for a week."

Natsu made such a noise. Something like a wail of despair, and maybe legitimate pain. It shocked the group into a hushed silence just as everyone began to laugh. The man looked about ready to sob as he wordlessly went through the colors.

Furrowing her brow, Lucy couldn't help but ask. "Why are you taking so long to pick a color out?"

Natsu looked wounded. "If I'm gonna do this it has to match my hair! I can't have it throwing my style off!"

And just like that the tension dissolved. He uncapped the shade the closest resembled his hair and motioned at Cana. "Truth or Dare?"

Cana flipped a card in her hand from her deck. "Hmmm, let's go with dare."

Lucy watched on with interest. Whatever Natsu would come up with had to be great. He could be so childish sometimes. It would be natural for him to be good at these types of things. But after five minutes of him just painting his nails, and making dissatisfactory noises Lucy decided Natsu was the worst at this game.

"Come _on!_" Lucy hissed.

"Fine!" Natsu glared at her, "Cana I dare you to give Lucy a noogie!"

Lucy scooted backwards, "What! No, Cana, no!" She screamed, but it was too late. Cana had lunged, straddling her when Lucy fell to her back to evade. The noogie hurt her skull, and made her hair even messier than her initial bedhead. "Ow, Cana, okay, okay! Now get off!"

The other girl returned to her spot looking proud "Okay, looks like it's my turn," Peeking up at a clock Cana frowned, "It's already seven! Where did the time go?"

Lucy went to respond, but Lisanna shot up, "Oh no, I'm late for dinner, Mira's gonna kill me! Sorry guys but I got to go!" And Lisanna went running out the front door. Lucy gaped after her, her words stopped on her tongue.

"I should probably get going too." Levy stretched, "I have a mission in the morning with Jet and Droy."

"I'll make this quick and good then. You're the last one up Lucy. Truth or Dare?" Something about the way she said it made the phrase sound sinister.

Lucy knew that if she picked truth Cana would ask about Natsu. It was a fact. Her choice, although equally as risky and embarrassing, and would probably end with the same humiliation, was clear. With dare she would probably have to do something physical with Natsu. But at least she could share her true feeling with him on her own accord. "Dare."

"Okay. Easy. I dare you to kiss Natsu, on the lips, and until he breaks away."

Taking a shaky breath, Lucy faced Natsu. He had finished painting his toe nails. The pink was done evenly and well, and not even a drop of polish made it onto his skin.

She met his gaze when he shifted closer to her. Somehow, even with the situation, she felt at ease. Her heart still hammered in her chest, and her palms were still sweating, but as Natsu's lips brushed hers, Lucy's thoughts were peaceful. There were no 'which way do I turn my head', or 'should I use my tongue', or any other thoughts like that.

She slanted her lips fully over his, adding a little pressure to the small peck. She quickly realized that she had no idea what to do next, and hoped to high heaven that Natsu did cause she just could not bring herself to think about it. For his part, Natsu cupped her face in the palm of his hands. His lips moving in ways Lucy didn't understand, but somehow mirrored. There was tongue, she thinks, but all she could really focus on was how warm her insides felt. Her heart, still beating a hole out of her chest felt like fire, her stomach a lit with butterflies like she was falling. Her toes tingled too. She couldn't be sure if that was from sitting in such an odd position for so long or what but it still added to the overall effect of the kiss.

Which ended way too soon for her.

She came back down to earth to all her friends gone. Levy, Cana, and Erza must have left during the kiss. She didn't have much time to dwell on it as Natsu pulled her closer yet. "Woah," He whispered.

Lucy kissed his neck, just above his muffler. He made a purring type sound. She decided she liked it. "Woah indeed."

"We should do that more often." He added, nipping the top of the curl of her ear.

She shuttered, humming her approval of both his words and actions.

"But I got one question Lucy."

"Yeah?"

He blew a hot breath into her ear and she wiggled away from him in slight annoyance. "Why does you're clock say it's seven? It's gotta be only like five."

Lucy let out a guttural chuckle. "I tried to tell them, but Lisanna freaked out before I could. I haven't got around to setting the one on the wall since you got me a new one."

He nodded, taking her hand and tracing his fingers over her guild mark. He stayed silent for a couple moments, but Lucy didn't mind. When he finally looked her in the eye he cracked a nervous smile. "You know that promise I made you yesterday?"

Lucy's heart went a little irregular. "Yes."

"I think I know what I meant now."

* * *

So much for these being roughly a 1,000 words each hahah. The word 'dare' rings in at just over 3,000 words. It kind of got away from me, in a good way though. I'm overall pleased with how it came out. A bit frustrated with two things though. I kind of messed up the flow and feel of this story with this one. 1. Because I was going for a set of drabbles (but I doubt anyone is complaining about this longer chappy am I right?) and 2. This was supposed to be in Natsu's POV. I screwed up the Natsu, Lucy, Natsu, Lucy pattern I had going on here. Which again, I'm not sure it really matters to you guys, but it kind of upset me. I noticed my screw up a little too late (1600 words in). But don't fear! The next prompt will totally be in Natsu's POV!

The other thing about this being so long is that I'll probably only uploud this one today, and the other two DRABBLES later. I had wanted to write all three today but this one was just too long. But we'll see. You never know.

I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Natsu scaled up the edge of the familiar apartment building, feet taking purchase on the worn edge of the windowsill as he flipped himself into a crouched position. Expecting to see a certain blonde woman sitting on the bed he smiled into the room. But when his eyes fixed onto a droopy eyed stripper the smile washed away from his face in the blink of an eye.

"Ice Freak!" Natsu exclaimed, growling, "What are you doing here?"

Unimpressed Gray crossed his arms. "What do you think I'm doing here Flamebrain?"

For all of a split second Natsu looked to the closed bathroom door, taking in the sound of the shower and the smell of shampoo, he rounded back on Gray. "You were waiting for Lucy weren't you!" He hissed.

Raising a brow, Gray nodded.

Exhaling hotly, Natsu slugged the shithead right in the jaw.

"Ow, what the fuck—" before he could finish the thought Natsu punched him again, sending the now shirtless man to the floor.

"Don't what the fuck me, bastard, you were waiting for Lucy to come out of the bathroom with only a towel." Natsu picked the ice mage up by the hair. The other man hissed in pan, jabbing the dragon slayer in the gut with his elbow.

Gasping, Natsu let go, readying to beat the ever loving shit out of his rival.

"I'm not here to peep on her. I'm here because Erza sent me to ask her about the upcoming mission we're thinking about accepting."

Natsu deflated. "Oh." He couldn't punch him for listening to Erza.

Plopping down onto Lucy's familiar bed, Natsu let himself relax with closed eyes. Gray dragged himself back up, sitting down next to Natsu. Peeking out of one eye, Natsu frowned. Just because he had a good reason to be there didn't mean it annoyed him any less. He frowned down at his fisted hands, feeling heat gather in his fingertips.

Taking a deep breath, he exhaled deeply. He could not-would not-brawl with Gray in Lucy's apartment. There would be destruction, and he just recently finished remodeling her home after destroying it on his own beforehand. He couldn't let all that money, time, and effort get wasted.

Besides, if he trashed her house again she would probably stop kissing him. And cooking for him. And cuddling, letting him sleep in her bed with her, letting him touch her. God, she would make his life hell. For months now she had opened up to him. Kissing him with such enthusiasm (even at the guild) that it would make his toes curl, and Mavis have mercy on his soul, but don't get him started on the way her body would mold to his during nighttime. Her arms would wrap around him, and her head would nestle in the crook of his neck, and lord, that generous chest of hers would press to his side. Butterflies churned in his stomach just thinking about it.

"You're thinking about Lucy again, aren't you?" A gruff, annoyed voice broke him from his train of thought. Somewhere in between his thoughts of brawling with the icicle and warm nights with Lucy a crooked smile crept onto his face.

"So what if I am, ice for brains, she _is_ my girlfriend after all." Natsu shot back, the stupid grin not falling.

Gray rolled his eyes. "You guys are so sickening sometimes."

Natsu laughed, attention returning to the bathroom door as the sound of falling water cut off. It seemed that Lucy had finished her shower. He never thought he would ever think something like this, but he hoped she didn't come out in only a towel. Not while ice breath was here.

"How did you know I was thinking about her anyway?" Natsu mused.

"Easy, you always get this look to you whenever you think about her. Even before you guys started dating. It's just intensified and doubled in frequency."

Natsu hummed to himself, hearing the ruffling of clothing from behind the bathroom door. "How so?"

Gray paused, thoughtful. "Well you get this goofy as fuck smile. Then sometimes-like now-you blush, and if I didn't know better I'd say you were glowing. In reality you're just probably on the verge of catching on fire though. Pervert."

Natsu snapped, reeling on the ice mage. "Who you calling a pervert? Pervert!"

Before Gray could come back with another insult (and start a brawl), the bathroom door opened, steam filtering into the bedroom. It completely derailed Natsu. "Lucy!" He exclaimed.

She emerged fully clothed, much to Natsu's relief. Her usual short skirt and blue and white top sticking to her still damp curves. Her hair dripped down her back, and Natsu stood up. "Let me dry you're hair for you! Wouldn't want you catching a cold!"

Lucy gave him a funny look as he situated himself behind her, hands running through her hair. "It's gonna be 90 degrees today…."

A scoff came from the bed. "He just wants an excuse to touch your hair."

Lucy jerked, surprised, Natsu ran his fingers across her scalp, enjoying the sound she made as the hair drying quickly became a massage.

"Oh hi Gray, what are you doing here?"

The stupid icehead stood, somehow still donning his pants. He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Erza sent me to ask you about the mission coming up and she…."

Natsu blocked the jerk out, and instead turned his full attention to the task at hand. He ran his fingers to her fringe, touching her forehead, and letting his fingers curl around to trace her ear. She twitched a bit, and he smiled wide. He loved that her ears are that sensitive. He wondered what other parts of her would warrant a similar reaction. He traced her hairline, and began massaging her neck and shoulders. Leaning forward he buried his nose into the crown of her head, inhaling deeply.

"See there it is!" Gray exclaimed, "That dumb look from before!"

Natsu shot his rival a glare. "I don't know what you're talking about, pervert." He just could not let Lucy know how much of a hold she had on him.

"Sure you do," Gray smiled that evil smile of his, "the one where you get that bright smile, and that glowy complexion—"

Grabbing hold of the first thing he could-which happened to be a lamp-he chucked it at his archenemy as hard as he could. The mage gasped in surprise, and watched as it hit him head on in the face, shattering as it crashed to the floor.

"Natsu!" Lucy hissed, "That—"

He turned her to face him, silencing her with a smug kiss to the lips. "Was totally worth the money I'll spend to replace it." He finished for her.

Lucy smiled, pressing her lips back against his. He melted into her.

"See," Gray spat angrily, Natsu didn't let Lucy break the kiss when she tried, "sickening!"

There was the sound of ruffling, like Gray had found his shirt, and then the slamming of her front door. Natsu smiled into the kiss, running his fingers through Lucy's newly dried hair. He could get used to mornings like that.

* * *

Ugh sorry about this being so delayed. The next chapter just needs to be edited and will be up in a couple hours after I've gotten some sleep. I hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Lucy propped herself up on her bed's head board with the mass of pillows she'd acquired since she'd moved into the apartment. She's at what-like six. They worked well to take the brunt of the wood off of her spine. A sleeping Happy lay curled in her lap, and she stroked his soft blue fur as he purred away. Outside the rain came down hard, the late summer storm making the apartment groan from the wind's strength.

Usually that would bother her. Lucy hated stormed. They reminded her of long nights of thunder and lightning in a large empty estate with nothing but her dolls to comfort her. She hated turbulent weather. But she found that as long as Natsu was around, the storms didn't really bother her.

So as lightning flashed, thunder boomed, and rain raged just outside her cozy little apartment, Lucy let a soft smile curl her lips upwards, watching as Natsu played with one of Asuka's dolls. The doll's owner sat to the opposite of the handsome pink haired man, another doll in her hands.

"Uncle Natsu, can they go on an epic adventure together! Like mommy and daddy?" The little straight shooter cooed, taking the western dressed barbie doll and having her run over to some horses.

Natsu went with it, laughing as his doll-the male counterpart, took the other horse. "Of course! What did you have in mind?"

Asuka made horse noises, and moved the rider and horse around in a circle. "Well how about we go by you and Lucy's mission from a week ago? The one where that weird tickle mage captured Lucy and tried to kill her through tickling!"

Natsu's expression darkened liked the clouds brewing outside, and Lucy didn't need to ask to know what had caused his massive mood change. The mage that had tried to kill her was not a tickle mage. Lucy had only said that after Asuka made her prescence known while she told her fellow guild mates about her close encounter on her recent mission. The reality of the situation was not that kid friendly. If it wasn't for Natsu, then the dark mage that they had been hired to capture would have violated her in some awful ways.

The ever innocent Asuka paid no mind to Natsu's scowl. "Come on Natsu, let's go fight the bad guy! The tickle monster!" She grabbed at a beaten figure of a fire mage that Romeo had given her, "Oh look there he is!" She mock screamed.

Lucy caught Natsu's eyes, giving him a reassuring smile. The fire breather looked at her for a couple moments longer, a pensive expression passing over him.

"Uncle Natsu, help!" Asuka screeched, shrieking while giggling.

Natsu's smile returned like he'd had nothing dark on his mind. "Asuka, you better look out, the _real_ tickle monster is about to show up!"

Asuka paused, confused as she cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean, the real tickle monster his right here." She picked the beaten fire mage figure up for emphasis.

Natsu put his figure down. "That's what he wanted you to think." He play growled, launching himself at the little girl his hands grasped her under her armpits, fingers wiggling as she burst into loud laughter. Asuka began to squirm, and Natsu grabbed her calf, holding it still as his fingers moved to the underside of her foot.

Lucy watched as warmth spread out throughout her chest. She loved seeing that smile of his. It meant sunshine, and love, and the promise of forever. On her lap, Happy stirred, stretching his front paws out as he continued to purr.

"Natsu sure is good with children." The blue cat mused, high pitched voice gruff with sleep.

Lucy didn't respond, but mentally nodded. For being such a man child, he sure knew how to take care of children. He didn't hesitant in taking on the responsibilities when Bisca and Alzack would ask them to babysit.

"P-Please stop!" Asuka stuttered out, tears threatening to pour over her eyes as her chest heaved.

Natsu, not completely stopping, but slowing right down, smiled down at the little girl. "Has the tickle monster won?"

"Never!" Asuka thrashed her way out of his hold, "…I just need to reload! I'm super hungry!"

Laughing Natsu stood up, helping Asuka to her feet. "Then let's get some lunch before round two! I'm sure Lucy has some yummy leftovers for us in the kitchen."

And just like that Lucy was left alone on the bed, the sound of mayhem unfolding from down the hall forcing a smile onto her lips. Natsu really did have a knack for children, maybe because he was such a child himself. The guy could make the grumpiest of children smile, and he knew just when to be serious with them, and when to let them win.

Happy yawned, seemingly more awake since the mention of food. Lucy paused in her petting. "Natsu's really good with Asuka." Lucy whispered more to herself than to Happy.

Happy nodded anyway. "Mmm, I think Natsu would make a good father."

Taken aback by the Exceed's words, Lucy couldn't help but stiffen. She never really thought about how Natsu would be as a father. Sure, she noticed he could watch after a kid for a couple days without incident, but to be a full time father… Lucy supposed she could picture it. She had taken the liberty of imagining what their children would look like, so she could take the time to envision how he would go about the whole fatherly role thing.

Like Happy could read her mind, he went into further detail. "He's always been good with kids, even when I just hatched, he always looked after Lisanna. Even if she was the same age, I think he always saw her as a little sister or something. The way he treats Asuka reminds me of the way he used to treat Lisanna back then."

Lucy hummed to herself. "Oh really."

"Aye!" Happy sprouted wings, turning to face her while he hovered mind air, "which is why I think you and Natsu should hurry up and have kids. Not only do I think Natsu would become a good father, but I think you would be a good mother. Plus, I want a sibling!"

Lucy blushed. Not just any type of blush either. But a deep, red, aggressive blush that reached all the way down her neck. She just sat there, looking shocked and embarrassed as Happy flew into the kitchen when Natsu called out that lunch was ready, the scent of chicken accompanying the 'ding' of the microwave.

She'd be lying if she said she'd never thought of having children. Especially with Natsu. In fact she wanted two. A boy and a girl. The brother would be older, so he could protect his sister. Only to herself would she admit fantasize about a fire wielding boy protecting a key baring girl from evil boys. She could picture the pink hair of her daughter, and the bright flames of her son.

She smiled a sunny smile, wishing she could have all of that and more by tomorrow.

Until then, she figured the smile of her boyfriend, and left over chicken breast would have to do. Luckily she didn't mind.

* * *

Sorry this is so late! I got really busy, and really tired, and I don't know about you guys but when I'm tired I have a really hard time writing! But anyway, the final installation of Nalu Week: Future!


End file.
